Pure Love
by Ella2
Summary: Serena and Mina are two sister....Mina has already found love but Serena is still looking for her true love but will she find it


Auhtor:Ella  
Rated:G  
E-Mail: ella_mcs@yahoo.com  
  
I hope you enjoy my story...................Read and Review.I really love  
what you think about my stories.Please E-mail if you have more to say  
or you have a idea.....Write  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Pure Love  
  
A young Beautiful Girl named Serena was the youngest in her family.  
Serena was much loved by everyone that knew her.She was a free spirt   
and out spoken and she wasn't like any other girl.She was close   
with her bigger sister Mina.Her parent wanted her to get married but   
Serena refused to marry any of the young handsome rich man her   
parents picked out for her.Her parents were tired of look for a young   
man that could marry their wild daughter so they quiet trying.Serena was   
glad that her parent had stopped look for a man for her to marry.She  
wanted to marry some she loved and someone that loved her back.  
She didn't care if they had money or if you they were poor.Well many   
thought of her as silly maybe she was but she didn't really care.Her   
Sister Mina didn't think of her as silly but Mina believed in true loved   
and that made it all much easyer for her to understand.Mina read   
almost every romantic book that was in the library.She would give   
me a few tips and advice about how to catch a man which she really didn't   
put to use because she thought it was straight foward or it had a cheapy  
edge which wasn't like her.She meant what she said and she wouldn't   
want man getting a wrong message.She could tell Mina anything and   
they could laught and cry together.They had their best and worste times   
together and they looked back and see how much they have made it thought.  
Mina already loved a young handsome man named Kunzite.He   
was young,rich and a close friend of the family.She was so happy for   
her big sister Mina.Mina would glowed like a light bowl everytime that  
kunzite was around.He would blushs and they both looked kind   
of silly but cute at the same time.She would watch Mina and Kunzite   
touching and kissing one another.She would she watch them with   
envy but that made her adout her true love.She wondered where  
he was and would he come anytime soon.She wished he would   
and she wouldn't feel so lonely and empty.She would look back   
at Mina and Kunzite and know that it's worth waiting for the one you   
love.All her abouts and Fears would just go away and her heart would full up   
with hope again.One day she and Mina was sitting in the Garden and  
enjoying the sunny weather.  
  
''So how is the handsome man of your doing?'' Serena asked looking  
around the big garden.It's was peaceful and quiet with flowers every where.  
''He's doing fine....He wanted me to ask you if you would like to date one   
of his friends...the guy was kind of cute.'' Mina said winked at serena.  
''um..not again..don't you guys just give up..''She repiled trying to stand up.  
Mina pulled her down to sitt again and grabbed her hands.  
''Just go out with him Serena....I would if i was dating kunzite.''Mina said trying to  
in courage her sister.  
''No is no Mina...all those guy that you fixed me up with are idiots and they want me for an   
thing and that is in the bed.''She answered trying to drop the topic.  
''Can you blaim them want you in their bed...i mean your beautifull and charming'' Mina said  
giving her on of her sexy smiles.She punshed Mina on the arm.Mina just blow her a kiss  
and laughed.She hate when Mina teased her but that was in Mina's nature.  
''Shut up....sometimes i don't know why i bother talking to you.''She said annoyed.  
''You bother because there no one else to talk to but me...'' Mina told her.  
''I guess...you know i have no need for man in my life but if i did you'll be the   
first one to know''She said looking at Mina.  
''Yeah right....You need a man in your life alot more then you think.''Mina told her putting  
her arms around Serena.  
''How long Mina....Sometimes i think i'm destined to be alone and lonely''She said sadly.  
''You won't and i promise you....there someone out there just for you then you and me will live  
happy ever after'' Mina said smilling.  
''that what happends when you read too many book Mina...they leave me with insane  
sister'' She said and Mina just smiled.  
''To bad little sister...But one thing is for sure that is i'm going to see my sister fall in love and  
get married'' Mina told her.  
''I hope so...I hope so Mina.''She whispherd under her breath.  
''Serena and Mina the Dinner is Ready.''Their mum yelled from the kitchen window.She and Mina   
looked at the window that their mother yelled from.They both stod up and grabbed the blanket  
and made their way back to the house.  
  
********************************************************************************************************'''  
So is Serena going to find a true love.....or is she desitined to be alone.Is Mina going to  
fix her up with Kunzite friends....?  
Please Review and let me know what you think....i hope i get the time to write a the next  
chapter..Please Review....or E-mail me  
Bye  
Ella 


End file.
